UZUMAKI NARUTO THE SHINOBI
by YocchanSensei
Summary: kekuatan yang berlebihan, membuatnya terseret dalam dua pilihan, mati ?, atau kah hidup di duna yang berbeda.


**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**And crossover with dxd**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO THE SHINOBI**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE -? LITTLE LEMON**

**RATED : M **

**PAIRING : NARUTO X SEIRING BERJALAN WAKTU**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ALUR GAJE, ABAL, NGGAK JELAS**

**OOC, OC, STRONG NARU, POWERFULL NARU**

**CHAPTER 1**

" Sudah berakhir kah …" gumam se orang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru sapphire yang tergeletak di tanah gersang yang berselimuti darah.

" Ya.. ini sudah berakhir.. " gumam seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam dan bermata onyix yang nampaknya sahabat dari si rambut pirang. Tergeletak sejauh 20 m kiri dari pemuda yang berambut blonde pirang tsb. Tapi sepertinya pemuda tsb akan pingsan karna tidak kuat menahan capek.

"**hei naruto.. aku punya kabar buruk untuk mu..** " seekor monster dari 10 monster yang berada dalam tubuhnya ingin berbicara padanya.

"apa itu.. jubi ?" jawab pemuda blonde yang sudah kita ketahui bernama naruto itu

"**karena kau sudah menyimpan kekuatan dari biju ekor 1 sampak jubi ekor 10 (****Shukaku No Ichibi,Matatabi No Nibi,Isobu No Sanbi,Son No Yonbi,Kokou No Gobi,Saiken No Rokubi,Choimei No Nanabi,Gyuki No Hachibi,Kurama No Kyubi, **Juubi No Ookami**), dan juga kau mendapatkan mata dewa rinenggan dari uchiha madara, dan juga saringgan dari uchiha obito dan kakashi, nampaknya tubuh mu tidak bisa bertahan.. karena kelebihan kekuatan, 10 menit lagi tubuh mu akan meledak.."** ucap jubi

" APA !.. apa tidak ada lagi cara untuk aku bertahan.. aku saja belum di angkat menjadi hokage" ucap naruto yang menundukan wajahnya, karena sedih..

"**sebenarnya tergantung nasib mu saja naruto, ada 2 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada mu.. yang pertama, kau akan meledak dan kemudian mati. yang kedua, akan ada lubang dimensi yang akan menarikmu ke dimensi lain. Tentang cita cita mu.. sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di raih lagi, dan juga kau harus berdoa supaya ada yang menolong mu nanti.. karna cakra ku masih belum sepenuhnya terhubung dengan mu jadi kekuatan regnerasi ku belum berfungsi**" ucap jubi dengan santainya yang membuat naruto semakin terisak

"hiks hiks.. jubi.. knapa bisa seperti itu" ucap naruto dengan berlinangan air mata yang berjatuhan di kedu pipinya.

"**yaa mau di apakan lagi.. sudah terjadi ya sudah terjadi.. dan jangan bersedih naruto.. di dimensi lain juga kau bisa bahagia, tenang saja naruto.. **"ucap jubi menenangkan naruto.

"baik lah"

NARUTO POV

Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.. tapi biarlah,, demi desa konoha dan teman teman ku. Akan ku perjuangkan segalanya.

Tou-san, kaa-san maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk menjadi hokage dan aku juga sudah tidak bisa melindungi konoha lebih lama lagi.. paman teuchi ramen mu adalah ramen terenak sepanjang masa, hinata maapkan aku belum membalas cinta mu.. sakura bahagiala bersama sasuke.. sasuke jagalah sakura, dan mungkin jabatan hokage ini jatuh kedalam tangan mu.. tolong lindungi lah konoha, tsunade baa-san, kakashi sensei dan iruka sensei terima kasih sudah merawat ku dan memberikan kasih sayang padaku.. dan juga yang lainnya.. aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

NARUTO POV END

10 menit kemudian

Tiba tiba di dekat naruto, tercipta pusaran dimensi dan menarik naruto masuk kedalam dimensi tersebut.. sedangkan sahabatnya tidak tersedot kedalam dimensi dan belum tersadarkan diri dari pingsan nya..

DI DIMENSI LAIN

Nampak terlihat 2 kelompok dari fraksi iblis sedang melawan sekumpulan iblis liar yang berjumlah 50 iblis. 1 grup sedang melawan 50 iblis liar tersebut.. dan 1 grup lagi membuat kekkai dan menahan nya sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengganggu kehidupan manusia dan juga tidak membuat kerusakan disana..

"hahaha.. jadi inikah kekuatan dari adik maou itu.. tak kusangka lemah sekali..apa lagi si sekyurutei naga merah.. tidak ada apa apanya.. tidak lebih dari seorang iblis rendahan.. mungkin serangan terakhir ini akan menjadi akhir dari hidup kalian.. hahaha.." ucap ketua dari sekumpulan iblis liar tsb.

Saat sang ketua ingin melemparkan pedang cahaya itu. Tiba tiba saja ada pusaran dimensi dan layak nya membuang sampah. Pusaran itu melemparkan seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya sembarang arah. dan melemparkan nya tepat kearah kelompok 50 iblis liar tsb. Demi melindungi pemuda itu 1 monster (biju dalam tubuh naruto) yang bernama shukaku langsung melindungi pemuda itu dengan pasir pasir. dan pasir pasir itu secara langsung membuat pertahanan dan penyerangan. Pasir itu langsung berbentuk 50 pedang (pedang pasir) . 50 pedang itu langsung menyerbu 50 iblis liar yang berada disana. Tapi mereka (iblis liar) yang saat itu tidak tahu ada yang menyerang mereka langsung berteriak kesakitan saat 50 pedang pasir itu menusuk alat vital mereka. Mereka mati seketika, sementara 2 kelompok yang berada di sana di buat tercengang dengan kejadi itu.

" ini sadis sekali, menghabiskan 50 iblis liar yang dari tadi sudah membuat kita kewalahan dalam satu serangan " Tanya pemuda berambut coklat bernama issei.

"siapa orang yang bisa membunuh mereka semua ya. ?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang bernama kiba.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, sang pria yang kita ketahui bernama naruto masih belum tersadarkan diri , akibat tadi berada dalam ruang dimensi. Tergeletak kira kira 20 m dari 2 kelompok tsb

"hei lihat itu.. siapa dia? Dan knapa dia ada disini ? " Tanya wanita bersurai merah berparas cantik bernama rias. Nampak nya dia adalah ketua dari kelompok tsb.

"entah lah… lebih baik kita tolong… Nampak nya dia seperti habis berperang saja.. tubuhnya penuh luka " ucap wanita berparas cantik di sebelah rias bernama sona. Sona adalah ketua kelompok 2 sekaligus sahabat kecil dari rias gremory

Mereka berjalan mendekati naruto yang masih pingsan.. dan bisa dikatakan dia sekarat. Tapi salah satu ketua kelompok mendekati naruto. Dan Nampak nya dia seperti tertarik pada naruto. Karena dari luka yang dia lihat. Luka luka ini seperti luka habis beradu pedang dan luka ini sangat dalam, yang membuat nya tertatik adalah pemuda ini masih bisa bertahan dengan luka yang sangat bersar tsb.

"mungkin aku akan menghidupkan nya kembali dan menyalurkan sihir pemulihan iblis ku untuk memulihkannya, dan sepertinya aku tertarik dengan pemuda ini" ucap sona

"apa kau yakin sona ?".. rias sang sahabat seperti nya agak risih mendengar itu. Karena dia juga tertarik dengan naruto. Karna mengumpulkan budak iblis yang kuat adalah cita citanya.

"ya.. aku sangat yakin… aku akan langsung mulai ritual nya.." ucap sona

Sona menjalan kan ritual itu.. dan nampaknya ritual itu berjalan sukses..

"hm.. Cuma pion yah.. dan juga berjumlah satu.. tapi tidak apa lah… nanti aku akan menyalurkan sihir pemulihan untuknya…" ucap sona

Rias yang mendengarkan itu menghela nafas lega.. karena pemuda itu hanya dapat 1 pion.. tidak seperti issei yang mengkonsumsi 8 bidak pion

"hahaha… Cuma 1 pion kah.. lemah sekali… hahaha… lihat aku.. aku mengkonsumsi 8 bidak.. itu menandakan aku itu kuat.. hahaha.." ucap issei dengan arrogant

"hei jangan meremehkan orang sembarangan… kalau begitu kami pamit dulu rias.. " ucap sona.. sona dan kelompoknya berjalan keluar dan pulang ketempat masing2. Sementara dengan naruto.. naruto di bawa ke apartemen milik sona.. untuk merawat naruto.

Dalam mind scipe naruto

"**hei naruto bangun…** " ucap sanbi

Naruto yang mendengar ada yang membangunkannya membuka matanya perlahan.

"a- apa yang t-terjadi ?".. ucap naruto tergagap

"**setelah perpindahan dimensi, kau terlempar kearah sekumpulan makhluk lemah dan berbentuk aneh.. berjumlah 50 makhluk.. ya demi menjaga keselamatn mu.. aku langsung saja membunuh mereka semua dengan pasir ku**." Ucap shukaku

"terima kasih shukaku" ucap naruto..

"**simpan terimakasih mu itu pada penyelamat mu. tetapi aku punya kabar buruk untuk mu.. kau sekarang tidak bisa kembali ke dimensi mu... karena ada makhluk sperti naga saat kita berada di ruang dimensi.. seperti nya dia itu yang penjaga dimensi. Tapi secara tiba tiba.. dia menutup portal dimensi kita.. dan mengunci nya.. jadi kita tidak bisa kembali lagi**." Ucap kurama sahabat naruto.

"penyelamat ku ?, ada yang menyelematkan ku ?. " ucap naruto kebingungan

"**ya… seorang perempuan merubah mu menjadi iblis dan menyalurkan sihir pemulihan pada mu.. **"ucap kurama.

"hah ? iblis ?" naruto tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan kurama, dan dia pun tertunduk sedih..

"**hei naruto.. jangan bersedih.. saat kau sudah sehat aku bisa mengeluarkan bidak yang bisa merubah mu menjadi iblis… dan kau akan menjadi manusia kembali**" ucap jubi dengan pelan pelan.. seakan mau menenangkan naruto…

Naruto pun kembali ceria.. namun beberapa menit kemudian dia tertunduk kembali.. karena dia mendengar kalau dia tidak bisa kembali ke dimensinya.

"**hei.. di dunia sana kau belum mendapatkan kebahagiaan.. mungkin kami – sama mengirim mu kesini.. karna Dia tau kau belum bahagia**" ucap kurama

"hm.. kau benar juga kurama.. " ucap naruto dan naruto kembali ceria.. mereka pun berbincang bincang.

Keesokan harinya

"hoaahh… di dunia mana aku yah.. lebih baik aku langsung mencari tau," ucap naruto semangat.

Tapi dia kembali terdiam saat tau kalau dia kini sedang di peluk oleh seorang gadis. Tapi aneh nampaknya gadis itu seperti melakukan sesuatu,

Sonna pov

'aneh, apa ini, aura nya sangat menggairahkan, knapa jantungku berdetak kencang, nggh, badanku serasa ingin memeluknya, akkhh knapa .. knapa bdan ku terangsang, ohh shit, ohh, aku ingin orgasme,, hnnnn' batin sonna saat merasakan aura yang menggairah kan dari tubuh naruto. Aneh memang, karna saat kemarin dia tidak merasakan apapun. Saat ini sonna sedang menggoyang pantatnya lebih tepatnya vaggy nya ke punggung tangan naruto, Keluarlah sedikit cairan di tangan naruto.

Sonna pov end

Melihat bahwa pemuda itu belum bangun dia pun langsung buru buru mengelap cairannya, agar tidak ketahuan, karna tidak mungkin kan seorang sona yang merupakan bangsawan ketahuan melakukan hal memalukan itu. tapi naas, karna sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah tau apa yang dilakukannya tapi dia hanya pura pura tidur.

Selang lima menit, naruto pun pura pura bangun

"ohayo " sapa gadis itu

"hhhaaahh.. s-s-siapa kau ?.. dan mana baju mu.. dan knapa kta berdua telanjang." Pertanyaan bertubi tubipun di ucapkan naruto.. mengalir layaknya sungai.

'OOhh shittt,, tatapanya.. heii ini membuat ku terangsang lagi. Aku harus bisa menahan ini' batin inner sonna

"he- ei.. t-tenang te-tenang.. aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan mu kemarin.. kau ini tergeletak pingsan s-sekarat.. " ucap gadis itu terbata, karna menahan birahi nya.

"oh… arigatou eto.."

"sonna sitri " ucap gadis itu..

"oooh… arigatou gozaimasu sonna-chan" ucap naruto dengan senyum nya. sona yang mendengar itu semakin merah, bahkan melebihi tomat. 'oh shittt,, senyumnya.. tidaak aku akan orgasme lagi.. aku harus buru buru ke toilettt'

"Nanti siang kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat.. disana aku akan menjelaskan semuanya… tentang kemarin" ucap sonna sambil sedikit berlari kekamar mandi. Sekaligus memakai seragam nya

"oke" ucap naruto.

Naruto pov

Siapa gadis ini ya, apa maksud kurama itu gadis ini yah… cantik sekali.. aku tak menyangka penyelamat ku adalah gadis yang cantik, tapi kenapa dia tadi melakukan 'itu', yasudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Tapi kamar nya ini wow.. besar dan sangat rapih.. dan ada yang membuat nya heran.. yaitu benda kotak yang sebesar 46 inci yang berada di depannya ini.. dan juga benda kotak lainnya yang naruto rasakan memiliki aliran listrik..

Naruto pov end

TBC


End file.
